Me, Myself, and I
by KoraDonDora
Summary: Imagine triplet sisters having to go to a new school. Now imagine three triplet boys going to the same school. What good will come of this?
1. Chapter 1

El p.o.v.  
Hi. My name is Eliott. El for short. I live in a pretty average family. I have 3 sisters. 1 of them is the youngest of the bunch. She follows after my sister Dimen. Which means she's a magical girl. She loves to be pretty. Her name is Mag. Mag is 17. My other two sisters, Dimen and Void, are a bit odd. So, we're triplets. Three girls of the same face and hair, and all that other stuff. We were born the same, but are somehow different. We are nothing alike. Void is the oldest. She's a complete loner who likes to spend her time in her room with her pet bat. She loves that thing. She'll listen to punk rock music, while reading really dark spell books. She's very VERY scary. She's not into family time. Unlike Dimen, the youngest, who, like Mag, is a total magical girl. She loves to listen to pop music, while throwing sparkles around the house. But honestly, she's shy. She doesn't talk to anyone but me, Mag, and on a rare occasion, Void. Dimen is totally in love with cute things though. She's like Yui from K-on, but worse. She loves to talk to us all the time. I am more headstrong and reliable. My parents rely on me to do the important stuff. I love to listen to classical music, while reading the old fashioned spell books. That's actually what I'm doing right now. I been reading this book for an hour, and I'm already on chapter 347. It's pretty simple. I find myself reading all the time. I was reading, until I heard a door slam. I got up and opened my door, to see Dimen standing outside of Void's door.

"VOID! I WANNA PLAY DRESS UP WITH YOU! WE CAN USE THE SPARKLES AND GLITTER!," she yelled. Void's door opened and Void glared at her with annoyance.

"I don't want to play dress up. Go play with Mag or something." I just stared at them, ashamed to call them my sisters.

"Girls! We need you to come down here for a minute! We need to talk!," yelled Dad from downstairs.

"Coming!," we said in unison. Dimen and Void looked at me, unaware that I was standing there for the past five minutes. Void ran down the stairs, while I walked. Dimen teleported to the couch and sat down.

"Took you long enough," she said with a smirk.

"Shut it," Void said harshly. We sat down on the couch.

"Girls, now as you know, you're 18 now. I know that you planned on going to Bethma college, but we have a change of plans. You're going to Hamel University."

"WHAT?!" We were shocked. How could Dad do this to us? Take us aways from our home?

"Yes, yes I know you don't want to, but I want you to get away from this town. I think that Hamel has more to offer."

"But Daddy! Me and Toma were going to the school orientation!," Dimen whined

"Dimen, this is not a choice."

"Fine." Dimen crossed her arms and pouted.

"You guys will be leaving tomorrow morning. Now go pack." We all went upstairs, upset with our Dad. I like Bethma. This is the town where I- I mean we, were born. We lived here for our entire lives. I just hope this isn't going to be too bad...

* * *

Dimen p.o.v.

OH MY GOSH! Daddy is sending us to some prep school all the way across Elrios! I don't wanna go! Me and Toma were finally going start dating! I don't wanna leave! I was walking down the stairs with my suitcase when, oh my gosh, Void pushed right past me. She's such a jerk! I kept walking when we finally got downstairs. Dad had been waiting for us, so he could take us to the airport. El was already downstairs, tapping her foot impatiently. She's a bit of a snob when it comes to people. She only excepts the finest. And she never gets it so she chooses to read books. She does occasionally talk to the town's alchemist, Cha Cha Buch. The only reason why is because she says "He's more mature than anyone else will ever be." She's still better than Void. Mag was sitting on the couch, reading her magazine. I just love Mag. She loves to play dress up with me. She's training to be just like me. My own fan! Anyways, Dad was checking his watch.

"You made it just in time girls. Now let's go," Dad said, opening the front door. We drove to the airport, and nobody talked. What's the matter with these people!? They're so mopey. I, on the other hand, am always happy. We finally got to the airport. Dad gave us a big hug, then we turned to walk away.

"Wait girls. I want you all to remember something. Void, try to make friends. No more being so lonely. Eliott, stop being such a stickler for the rules. Not everyone at the school will need a schedule to use the restroom. And Dimen, make sure that no sparkle explosions happen. Not everybody loves sparkles.

"Okay Dad. We promise," we said in unison. We walked into the airport, without even saying goodbye. This is going to be a long ride...

* * *

Void p.o.v.

We finally arrived at the school. I can not wait to see what idiot I get as a roommate. We walked inside the school, not in much of a hurry. El let out a small gasp.

"Finally a school to match my taste," she said. She's such a snob. I hate that side of her so much. Not as annoying as Dimen when she acts like a total priss. Yes, a priss. Dimen will get the sudden urge to piss all over my day, and mine alone.

"Bye guys! I'm gonna go to the office!," Dimen said, running off as fast as she could.

"Wait for me!" El ran after her, struggling to keep up. Dimen is much more athletic then the rest of us. She's also much stronger. Word to the wise, never challenge her to an arm wrestling contest. I just walked through the hallway, until I bumped into some idiot who wasn't watching where he was going. I looked into blazing red eyes. It was a boy, much taller than me, who had blazing red hair. Why am I so short!? He was also wearing an outfit similar to that of a knight **(A/N: Lord Knight is confusing too. But that Armageddon Blade is beast!)**.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay?," he asked. I was surprised. He seems way too polite. Wait. Is he blushing? I started feel my own face heat up.

"I-i'm fine. Thanks anyways. What's your name?," I asked.

"Oh. I'm Knight. You must be new here. Do you need help finding anything?"

"I think I can manage, but thanks."

"No problem. Hey, before you go, do you want to go to the quad later? I can introduce you to some of my friends."

"Sure. That sounds nice." What I'm saying? I can't talk to people. I'm always in a bad mood, which is what usually kept me away from the populars. I walked away and headed to the principles office. He then yelled after me.

"Oh hey, what's your name?!"

"It's Void!" I smiled at him, and continued walking down the hall.

"YOU IDIOT! WHO DO THINK YOU ARE!?," said a girly, high pitched voice. I know that voice. It's El. I rushed down the hall, pushing past the crowd of people. As soon as I got there, I saw El holding her staff tightly, while glaring at a boy who looked very similar to Knight. Except he was a bit taller, and his hair was neater, with two thin ponytails.

"Hey, all I tried to do was walk to class. You're the one who decided to open the door and hit me," he replied. I examined him further, noticing a small amount of blood dripping from his nose.

"Well you're the one who lit my hair on fire!" I did notice her hair was singed at the end. Dimen walked out of the office, a fearful look on her face.

"N-now now El. Y-you don't have to be so m-mean," she said awkwardly. Dimen is so shy at times.

"El? That's your name? HAHAHAHA! You don't even deserve to be named after the very thing that provides life for us." I walked up to them and put my elbow on El's shoulder.

"Excuse me, her name is Eliott," I said to the boy. He just stared at us.

"What? There's 3 of you?"

"Um, no. We're triplets."

"Idiot," El mumbled under her breath. The boy glared at her, before another boy with red hair came up to us. His hair was longer with one black spot.

"Rune. Stop being retarded and shut up," said the boy. The other boy, Rune, glared at the him.

"Yeah, well Eliott here decided to slam the door in my face," said Rune. El smacked him with her staff as hard as she could, leaving a huge bump on his head.

"Yeah, well this kid decided it would be nice to light my hair on fire, even though I said sorry!," El yelled.

"Sorry about my bastard brother. He won't mess with you. By the way, I'm Infinity," said the boy, Infinity.

"Are you two twins?," Dimen asked sweetly.

"No. Triplets," said Rune.

"There's three of you too! Oh my gosh! That's so cool." Dimen squealed loudly. I've never seen her talk to anyone so much. That means something's up.

"What's up. My name is Void. Right here is Dimen, and as you know, this is Eliott," I said. For saying her actual name, El gave me a death glare, but I just shrugged it off.

"Anyways, you seem much more well behaved for someone of your looks," El said, eyeing Infinity.

"You're so prejudiced. You do know that you look like some sort of old lady right?"

"WHAT?! You're just as annoying as him!" She said, pointing to Rune.

"I take that as a compliment thank you very much," said Rune, blowing the hair out of his face.

"Don't mind her. So, what's it like here?," Dimen said excitedly.

"Well, it's really nice. You'll love it here. I promise," Infinity said. Infinity stuck his hand out, waiting for Dimen to shake it. Dimen slowly grasped his hand, and gave him a firm shake. She began to blush a bit, and Infinity actually noticed. "Wow, taking a liking to me already?" This made Dimen blush even more.

"N-no. I'm just sick. That's all." Dimen sneezed. It sounded pretty realistic.

"You don't need to go to the nurse do you? I'll miss seeing you in class."

"I'm just fine. Well, we got to go. Bye." We turned to walk to the girls dormitory. This is gonna be a fun year.

* * *

**KD: So this is a story that I wanted to write for a while. I wanted to make one like this. All Elsword and Aisha classes will be appearing.**

**DW: So triple the cuteness!**

**IS: And Triple the awesome!**

**KD: Oh yeah, and expect a lot of ISXDW.**

**DW: It works. I thought you were doing ISXVP?**

**KD: Well, I was, but I decided to use VP for someone else.**

**IS: *Cough* Lord Knight *Cough***

**KD: SHUT UP!**

**GA: Will any of us be in the story?**

**KD: No.**

**GA:...**

**IS and DW: O.o**

**KD: ._.**

***One ass kicking later***

**Siren: All done. Anyone else you want me to fight?**

**WS: How about me?**

**NW: And me. I just came in, and I need a test subject for Erendil.**

**KD: Oh fu-**

**WS: SHARP FALL!**

**NA: FURIOUS ENGAGE!**

**Siren: Shi-*Dies***

**KD: SIREN!**

**WS: SLIDE DOUBLE KICK**

**NA: GLIDING STRIKE!**

**KD: GOD DA-*Dies***

**WS and NA: BAIBAI! *Leaves room***

**DW: Well then, anyways. All the Aishas are 18, and so are the Elswords.**

**IS: You know, now might be a good time to break into CBS's room and steal her resurection sto-**

**CBS: GIGA STREAM!**

**IS: Fu-*dies***

**DW: W-well, that's it for now. B-baibai.**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal p.o.v.

El walked down the hall, trying to find her dorm.

_Room one fifty-seven_," she thought to herself. She stopped in front of the door with that number. She opened the door, to find a girl sitting inside. Her long spring green hair was tied into a pony tail that went down her back, and she was wearing a very frilly black and green dress. She was sitting on her bed, eating an apple. El, set her stuff down, getting the girl's attention. She turned her head, and her eyes met with El's. She smiled brightly.

"Hi there! I'm Rena. You must be my new roomie El," she said, running up to El and giving her a big hug. El was practically suffocating, mostly because her face was buried in Rena's chest. Rena finally let go, leaving El gasping for air. "I hope we become great friends." El gave her a small smile, while Rena jumped up and down happily.

* * *

Void was busy dealing with a psychopath. A spear was up to her neck, and she was staring into cold, orange eyes.

"Listen here newbie, don't mess with me, or else I'll cut your head off and put it on my spear," she said harshly. Void, even though she was terrified, glared at her. She teleported behind her, and when the girl turned around, Void wasn't Void anymore. Let's just say that the demon took over.

"**_No. You listen here! I am the ruler of darkness Angkor! If you think that I shall stand for this, then you are wrong pathetic human!_**," Void's smile was creepy, and she had fangs. The girl just stood there, unfazed by this new look.

"Who said I was human?" The girl then took on the form of a shadow, the only thing visible being red piercing eyes, and a mouth full of fangs. Once the shadow around her disappeared, she had white hair, and nine tails that were similar to that of a fox. "I am Kage Akuma! Ruler of Shadows! So, don't mess with me!" Void and the girl glared at each other, before bursting out into laughter. They both turned back into their human forms.

"You're pretty cool Kage."

"You too Angkor."

"Actually, my name is Void."

"Then why'd you say Angkor?"

"Let's just say I have a friend."

* * *

Dimen walked into her room, and what she found was a girl sitting on a computer. Her silver hair flowed freely down her back. She had ear buds in, but that didn't do any good because Dimen could clearly hear it. Dimen set her stuff down on the clean bed.

"That's mine," the girl said, without even looking. Dimen moved her stuff over to the other bed. "Mine too." Dimen looked at the girl, noting her rudeness.

"You can't have all the beds!," Dimen complained. The girl turned around, revealing her golden eyes.

"Yes I can. A queen can get whatever she pleases."

"Your not a queen." The girl stood up from her chair, knocking it down in the process.

"Yes I am! How come whenever I tell someone that they don't believe me?!"

"Because, that could easily be made up." Dimen received a slap to the face.

"You think I'm making this up?! Of course, if this were Chung we were talking about, then everyone would believe him. And his stupid brother too!"

"Prince Chung and Prince Chase! They are so cute!" The other girl gave Dimen a look of disgust.

"Why would you like filth like them. They are truly disgusting creatures."

"No, that would be you missy." Dimen soon received another slap.

* * *

It was time for the meet n' greet. Everyone was down at the student union. Dimen sat alone, while El and Void took the chance to try and fit in. Of course, Void didn't need to walk up to anyone, because everyone came to her. She felt very uncomfortable in this situation. El was trying to talk to some of the other people, but they just walked right past her. She was then bumped into by an elf. She looked similar to her roommate, except she had a scowl on her face, and a nasty glare. Also the fact that her hair was flowing down her back.

"Watch it little girl," she said coldly. She walked away, not even giving El a second glance. El continued on, looking around at all the other people. Of course, she just so happened to spot that brat. He was busy talking to a bunch of girls, while a girl next to him was talking with all the boys. Her flaming red hair was tied into a long ponytail, and she also had eyes to match. El hadn't noticed she had been staring at him, until someone began talking to her.

"Um... Hello? Earth to Elliot." El turned her head to see Infinity, standing right next to her.

"How long have you been there?," she asked.

"For a while now. I noticed you staring at Rune. What, you got the hots for him or something," he said teasingly.

"No way! I hate Rune!"

"You act like he's some sort of disease. Which he is by the way."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Cause I can Grape-head."

"Well stop that. It's annoying." At this point, Infinity put in his red ear buds, blocking out El's rant. "BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH Rune. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH Idiot! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Infinity simply walked away. El stomped the ground, angered by his rudeness. She then decided to go by Void, seeing that she was quite popular with the boys. Void, being the loner that she is, was trying to get them away from her, but they kept trying to ask her out. El walked up to her. "Having fun there?"

"Not funny El!," Void yelled. Soon, a ball of dark energy dragged the boys away. El and Void turned their heads, to see the boys getting hurt by the energy. It soon exploded, sending them flying. Once the smoke cleared, Kage appeared. She smiled at Void.

"Yo, what up newbie," she said, putting on her sunglasses.

"Hey Kage."

_Who the El is Kage?_

* * *

**KDD: Find out who she is next time. Too lazy to write more, so Bai.**


	3. Chapter 3

Void was happy to see her new friend taking care of her boy trouble. The boys were a bit bothersome to her, and she hated boys. She soon felt someone tapping her shoulder, and turned to see the young boy, Knight, who she had met before.

"Hey there Void. How are you doing?," he asked, a bright smile on his face.

"I'm doing better now that those boys are gone," she replied. He chuckled at her reply. She stared at him, and her cheeks were tinted a light pink. He grabbed her hand, and began dragging her off. "W-what are you doing?!" Her blushed turned into a deep red, and she began to stutter.

"Remember what I said earlier? We're going to meet my friends." He kept dragging her, and they finally stopped by the giant fountain, where a group of people were sitting. Two boys and two girls were all talking to one another. "Guys! This is my friend Void." I waved to them, not knowing what to do.

"Hi there, I'm Raina," greeted an elf girl. She had long, spring green hair that flowed down her back, and two feather clips in her hair.

"Hello, I am Reven," said a raven haired boy, who looked a bit intimidating. He had sharp, piercing eyes, that made Void shiver a bit.

"Hey. I'm Paladin. Nice to meet you," said a boy with long, creamy hair. Void thought he looked a bit too girly, but he seemed nice.

"Hello. My name is Ava," a girl with white hair tied into two buns said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." Knight grabbed her hand, and this made Void's entire face go red.

"I know you'll all be really good friends. Right Void? Void? Do you have a fever?," he asked, concern in his voice. All she did was stand there, her face red, mumbling like an idiot.

* * *

Dimen was so lonely. What great sisters she had. They didn't even give her a side glance. She felt as if the world forgot about her. Like she was invisible. She soon felt some sort of warmth beside her. She looked to see Infinity.

'He needs some sort of nickname. Ah! Infi is a good one,' she thought to herself.

"Hi Infi!," she smiled happily at him. He looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Infi?," he asked.

"Yeah. It's a nickname I made up for you." He smiled at her.

"Very creative. I like it." She blushed a bit, but kept smiling.

"Thanks!" Her bright smile made him blush, but he kept his cool. "I'm really glad you showed up. I was really lonely before you sat down here."

"Really? What about your sisters?"

"They went off to do their own things. I'm too shy to talk to people." She giggled a bit, but Infi could sense a bit of hurt in her voice. He grabbed her hand, and stared her directly in the eye.

"You know, you could meet some of my friends. They're really cool, and they'll totally like you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Come on." He began to drag her away, leading to the benches where a group of people were sitting. "These are my friends. This is Night." He said pointing to the elf who had a very serious look on her face. "Then there's Sera." He pointed to the girl with the blank emotionless face, who was trying to ignore the boy talking to her. "That's Trooper." He said, pointing to the boy who's "ears" perked up when he heard his name. "That's Raven." He pointed to the boy with the piercing eyes, and hair that was the opposite color of Infi's. "And that's Ara." He pointed to an ebony haired girl, who wore a look that said 'I want to be your friend.'

"H-hi." Infi was still holding her hand, and decided to give it a light squeeze. He then whispered into her ear.

"Don't be nervous. The only ones who are going to be a bit stubborn and hard to get along with are Night and Raven." His warm breath tickled her ear, and she bit her bottom lip to hold in her squeels. Her cheecks were also a bit red now. But what she noticed now was how adorable Sera and Trooper were. She soon couldn't help but squeel with delight, and skipped over to them. She pinched Trooper's cheecks, earning an ow from him.

"Oh my gosh! You look just like a little Pikachu! All you need is the red dots on your cheeks!" He blushed nervously. This just made Dimen even happier. "Now you look just like a Pikachu!" Dimen saw out of the corner of her eye that Sera was staring at them, her face still blank, but in her eyes there was a bit of jealousy. Dimen smirked slightly. "Hi there Sera."

"Hello."

"I see that you're a bit jealous. Do you want to take Trooper? Or is he my little Pikachu?" Sera got what she was hinting at, and became a bit flustered. She quickly nodded her head no. Trooper's "ears" drooped at her answer. Secretly (Well not so secretly to some) he had a huge crush on Sera. "Why not Sera?"

"We are friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Dimen turned to see Infi, doubled over, laughing his head off. She walked over to him and bent down by his side. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek, which shut him up in two seconds. She stood up, and quickly left.

* * *

El was bored as ever. That Kage girl gave her a quick wave before heading off, and now she was alone. She felt the air become cold, and she thought it was just the wind.

'But it's summer it? And it's like 81 degrees. Wait. Am I doing this?,' El thought to herself. She saw nothing but frost in front of her, and everyone was frozen. El quickly began to panic. Her thoughts were a mess, and all she could think about were her sisters, and a figure she couldn't really remember. She felt herself losing balance, and she fell. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist, and the sound of people around her yelling for help.

When she had opened her eyes, she found herself in her room. No snow, no frozen people, just her dorm room. She felt a strange warmth on her lap, and the sound of soft breathing. She looked to see Rune, his head on her lap. She blushed, and wondered how he had got here, and why he was sleeping soundly on her lap. She noticed how peaceful his face was when he wasn't awake.

"You know you're mean right?," she said, expecting no answer.

"Yeah. I know I am. I guess it's because you're so pretty," he mumbled. She blushed madly at what he had said, and he got up and stretched a bit. He put a hand on her shoulder, and tried to calm her down. "Come on El, don't get so worked up. I'm sure plenty of people have called you pretty."

"No. They haven't." She crossed her arms and looked down at her lap, the blush still showing clearly on her face. She swung her legs over the bed, standing up in front of him. "I'm not really what you'd call pretty where I come from. And I come from a town filled with lizards."

"Well I think you're pretty."

"I thought you hated me."

"No. I mean I don't like you, but you're pretty cool." El was about reach out and hug him, until she tripped and fell on top of him. She opened her eyes, and she was met with a pair of crimson ones. She also felt something soft against her lips. She finally realized it was Rune's lips. Her face became a very dark shade of red, and she tried to push herself up. Their lips parted, and El touched her lips, trying to process what had happened. She then glared at Rune, who was still laying on his back.

"You stole my first kiss!" Rune was now in some sort of daze. She waved a hand in front of his face, and he blinked twice. His face soon became a light pink.

"My first kiss..."

"Wait. That was your first kiss? But you look like someone who would kiss tons of girls."

"Well I'm not. You took my first kiss."

"How do you think I feel?!" Rune just stared at her. He then tackled her, pinning both of her arms to the floor. They were both blushing like mad, and Rune had no idea what kind of point he was trying to prove at this point. Rune smashed his lips against hers, trying not to get too into it. El felt as if time had stopped, and that they were the only ones who were in motion. She kissed back. Her mind was a mess, her heart was beating too fast, and he was still kissing her. She moved her arms, and when they were both free, she ran her hands through his silky red hair. He smiled against her lips.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Their eyes shot open, and they both pulled away from each other. There in the doorway stood Rena, with Dimen and Void right next to her. "I was showing your sisters to your room, but I see that you two are a bit busy." She smirked, and Dimen stood there, with her camera so she could capture the whole thing. Void wasn't really saying anything due to something that happened before she came here.

* * *

_"Come on Void! Let's make a wish in the fountain. It'll make you feel better," Knight said. Void was still mumbling words to herself, trying to ignore Knight. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the fountain. He pulled out two ED, and gave one to Void. She watched as he closed his eyes, before tossing his coin into the fountain. She smiled. How she came to be so close to this boy in only a day was beyond her. She felt like they were complete opposites, and she thought he was a bit ablivious to most things around him, she still found him to be a nice boy. "Your turn." He smiled at her. She stepped up to the fountain and closed her eyes._

_'I wish he would notice things a bit more.' She threw the coin in the fountain. He walked over to her to ask what she wish for, but he tripped and grab onto Void's arm, dragging her into the fountain. She was now soaking wet, and Knight was right next to her, coughing out some water he had choked on. She patted his back, trying to help him get the water out. After he was done, he looked at Void, and she could see the guilt in his eyes. _

_"I'm so sorry Void! I didn't mean to drag you into the fountain! Please don't be mad!" Void wasn't angry. Not by a long shot. She actually began to laugh. Knight was confused by her laughter, considering she was soaking wet. She looked at him and gave him a big bright smile. He smiled back. Void had never really had an actual friend. She was always alone unless someone tried to talk to her. This guy was the first one she really liked talking to. She soon felt arms wrapped around her. __"I'm cold Void." She understood this. She was a bit cold as well, so this made her feel a bit warmer. She soon felt a light weight on her arm. It was Knight, as he had fallen asleep on her arm. She stood up, wrapping her arms around Knight's chest, and standing him up right. "V-void..." Her eyes widened at the sound of her name. "Put me down please." She set him down on a bench. She watched him as he looked around to see where he was at. He smiled a bit, a light pink blush forming on his cheeks. "Come here Void." She sat down next to him._

_"What?," she asked. He planted a light kiss on her cheek. He then got up and started to walk away. _

_"I'll be changing out of these wet clothes now. See you tomorrow."_

* * *

Her brain was still trying to process what happened. Rune had got off of El, and quickly ran out of the room, leaving El to explain the entire situation for herself.

"So, whatcha doin'?"

_Dimen you idiot_

* * *

**Kora: IDK how I feel about this chapter. I feel like the romance came to early. Well, next chapter is going to be very odd then. **

**EM: I'm gonna barf.**

**LK: I thought my personality was serious and blunt, not oblivious and happy.**

**RS: I'VE NEVER KISSED A GIRL?! WHY DOES MY FIRST KISS HAVE TO BE WITH THE FLATTEST OF THE TRIPLETS?!**

**VP: *laughing***

**DW: Trooper is the cutest little Chung I've seen ever.**

**TT: :C DON'T PINCH MA CHEEKS!**

**IS: *Blushing* She kissed me...**

**Kora: Looks like everyone except VP and DW feel weird about this. I'll go now. BAIBAI!**


End file.
